Due to its manufacture process and a double-gate-based structure, a Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) display product has a relatively small leakage current Ioff. When a display panel is powered off abnormally, charges of the LTPS display product are released slowly due to the small leakage current Ioff, and thereby residual charges may easily occur. Hence, after a display device is powered off abnormally, it is necessary to provide a discharging unit, so as to rapidly release the charges at a pixel region of the display panel. For a conventional rapid discharging circuit of the display device, it is necessary to provide an additional space for the discharging unit in a Gate On Array (GOA) circuit. In addition, during the manufacture of the display panel, a large number of masks need to be adopted, resulting in high manufacture cost.